Discovering FanArt
by Nicole4211
Summary: A little birthday present for my friend Approvesport. Gajeel and Levy discover FanArt. How deep will they look?


**This is for my precious friend Approvesport whose birthday it is today! YAY! Happy Birthday! I love ya! I hope you get at least 1 laugh out of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discovering FanArt<strong>

"Hey Gajeel, check this out," Levy called across the room, receiving a lazy grunt in response. "Come on. You gotta see this." She waved at the man from where she sat perched in front of a small computer desk.

"I just got comfortable and I'm sore," he complained. "Just bring it to me."

Levy mumbled a few choice words under her breath but then got up, grabbing the laptop off the table and carrying it across the room to the couch her boyfriend had become a permanent fixture in lately. She took a seat beside him and placed the machine on his legs, sliding up next to him and leaning against his large body to look at the screen. "Lucy showed me this site earlier. Apparently it has pictures of the whole guild that people create and then post on their pages for everyone to see."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what the hell she was talking about and Levy just ignored the look and clicked on the little link her blonde friend had sent her.

"Oh cool, here it is," she said and then clicked on another button. "I heard this artist is really good." The page opened and she gasped as the first picture loaded on the screen. "Oh my gosh, look at that!"

Gajeel's eyes widened. It was a stunning picture of the two of them, their arms tenderly holding each other as they moved towards one another for a kiss on what looked like was their wedding day. His hair was pulled back in a sleek pony tail, hers draped with a lacy veil. He was surprised by how realistic the picture of them was and he glanced over beside him at his girlfriend who was staring at the screen, enthralled.

"Can you believe that? It almost looks like we were really married," she said, her eyes still glued to the screen.

Gajeel grunted in agreement, slightly alarmed by the insinuation of the picture. He certainly loved the tiny girl beside him but he definitely wasn't anywhere near the point of proposing to her.

"Alright, let's go to the next picture," Levy suggested, making Gajeel sigh in relief. She reached over and clicked another button on the keyboard and a new picture popped up. "Aww look at that. It's a Christmas picture of us."

"…An awfully naughty Christmas picture of us," Gajeel commented, his brows rising. They were both wearing holiday suits, him looking like Santa while she was, he guessed, dressed as Santa's wife. But that wasn't the naughty part. What was eye opening was the look on their faces as they inched close together for what could only be a snow melting kiss.

"It's not that naughty," Levy teased, placing a hand on the side of his face and turning him for a quick kiss. "We do worse."

A wicked laugh passed through his lips and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along her the seem mouth. "Much worse," he mumbled and then groaned in disappointment when she laughed and pulled away.

"Stop trying to distract me." Her hand was back on the laptop and she moved to the next picture. "OO how sexy!" she exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand. "Look at you. The cover of Sorcerer Weekly."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and tried to click the 'next' button.

"Hey!" Levy chided, slapping his hand away. "I'm not done looking yet."

She admired the picture, enjoying seeing his perfectly captured grin and the well drawn figure the artist gave him.

"This is pretty accurate," she said and then furrowed her brows, "a little too accurate. Do you know this person?"

"Know what person?"

Levy looked at the screen and then turned back to him. "This… Approvesport person?"

Gajeel shrugged. "No clue."

"Well she draws you pretty damn well," she said and then skipped to the next picture. "Oh my God! Look at that!"

The iron slayer tilted his head from side to side, trying to figure out what it was and then realization hit him hard and he balked. "What the hell?!"

Levy burst out into laughter, slapping a hand on Gajeel's thigh. "Look at you! You're a girl! Oh my God!" She continued to laugh, enjoying seeing Gajeel's very masculine features somehow reconstructed to look semi-feminine. "And look at me. Wow, I'm a pretty sexy man," she said, nudging Gajeel in the ribs.

Gajeel grunted at her and rolled his eyes again. He still couldn't get over seeing himself as a chick. It was just too weird. The picture had him sitting on Levy's lap, awaiting a kiss which he seemed very interested in receiving. It just… it just wasn't right.

"Ok, can we move on now?" he complained, reaching for the laptop.

"Oh fine," she answered and let him click to the next picture.

"Now we're talking!" he said happily as a picture of him swinging a large sword appeared with Levy scantily clad walking beneath him. Beside her was a large lion and upon closer inspection he noticed a scar on the large cats eye. "Is that…?"

"It's Lily!" Levy gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "He looks so neat like that."

"Why don't you wear clothes like that?" Gajeel asked, changing the subject.

"Same reason you don't walk around half naked like that," she pointed out, indicating the lack of clothing he wore in almost every picture.

Gajeel grinned and leaned towards her, nuzzling the side of her neck. "I will if you wear that."

Levy smacked him away, giggling as he pulled her closer and nipped at the bottom of her ear. "Maybe for next Halloween we can dress up as Ancient Romans."

She clicked on the next picture and they both immediately gasped. There Gajeel was, standing with his body turned away and a small towel dangling from his fingers… and nothing else. His body was completely bare, his face turned to the side with an expression as if being caught unawares.

"Did you pose for this or something?" Levy asked, her eyes still wide in astonishment.

"Why the hell would I pose for something like this?" he said, eyeing his girlfriend skeptically.

"I don't know but, she has you pretty damn close to perfect. Maybe she's a peeping tom or something."

"She's a pervert, that's what she is," Gajeel said but then commented, "But she has good taste."

Levy scoffed. "Of course you would think that."

They moved on to the next one and an alert came up, _NSFW. _They looked at each other for a moment, both wondering what that could mean and then clicked Continue.

Silence enveloped the room, neither one of them finding the ability to speak anymore. In front of them was a picture so explicit that it had them both blushing. They looked at each other questioningly, still unspeaking and then both spoke at the same time, "How did she…"

"We need better curtains!"

Levy went to move on to the next picture but Gajeel stopped her, grabbing a hold of her wrist. "Hold on. You know, this is pretty hot," he said, turning his head from side to side as he analyzed it closer. "It's actually kind of turning me on."

In shock, Levy looked at her boyfriend, her mouth hanging open. "It's what?"

"Oh come on," he said, placing his hands on her head and turning her to face the screen once again. "Look at it. It's hot!"

Reluctantly Levy looked at it, cringing at first at the bold image and then looked closer. There she was, completely naked with her head thrown back, straddled on top of Gajeel who was equally nude. "Ok ok. I guess it is a little… sexy," she admitted before clicking on to the next picture.

"Oh look at this," she said, leaning closer to the screen. "It looks like she teamed up with a FanFiction writer. This should be cute."

CLICK

A moment later they slammed the laptop closed and never looked at FanArt or FanFiction again.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Micca!<strong>

**Sorry for all the corniness. I just couldn't help myself. **


End file.
